Wheel of Dawn
by onewingedangel0043
Summary: Four people mysteriously collapse after reading a strange e-mail. Four people's fates are strung together. What will become of them? Rewritten by me
1. Chapter 1

I acquired the rights to make this from the original author so don't flame me. Hello there those of you who where fans of the original version and new readers. Yes, this was originally made by Yuuki Haruka and I hope to make this as good as she would have.

**Four Strangers are forced to fight as one. Will chaos engulf them or will they be able to break free of the net of evil surrounding them? The ultimate test of trust. As these four must break free, or the worst evil that man has ever fought, will be their downfall. The time is now. A time were bloodshed will not be an option is dawning. Do you accept your task?**

**YES**

**NO**

Kira Yamato reread the e-mail several times. He couldn't get it. He pondered over it, almost smashing his head into the table. He finally decided in his head that it must be a new web game that one of his friends mailed him. So, like a good friend, clicked yes…

The computer acknowledged his yes, and began a download. Kira sat and waited, as the computer quickly downloaded. A window popped up.

**Download complete, open file?**

**YES**

**NO**

Kira moved the mouse over and clicked yes. The screen flashed several colors, sparks and flashes radiated around the room.

"Huh? What's going on?" Kira tried to call for help, but several black arms wrapped around the teen, pulling him toward the monitor. He felt himself separate from all traces of reality. The color died, the room returned, and the brown haired teen's head lay on the key board, several letters streaming on the screen.

Lacus Clyne entered her apartment, dropping the groceries in the kitchenette, she walked over to boot up her computer. She then went to start her dinner, a microwave pizza. She then logged into her e-mail.

'_Welcome, Lacus! You have one new mail!'_ Lacus clicked on the single icon.

**Four strangers must fight as one, although one has already been chosen. The chaos that flows around, in the midst of a relationship, the heart of a warrior the time to fight has dawned. No escape will be found, though it is the only way to resolve peace. Though the conflict is in the name of peace, bloodshed will be inevitable. Do you accept this task, for if you refuse man will be doomed? **

**YES**

**NO**

Lacus thought for a second… she didn't like the tone of the mail. But, Lacus, like Kira Yamato, thought it was an online game. She felt bad for disobeying her late father's rules, but she wanted to know 

more about this "Game." It sounded interesting so the pink haired teen clicked the YES button. The download went very fast, and the pop up came up, reading:

**Download complete, Open File?**

**YES**

**NO**

Lacus immediately clicked yes, glancing into the kitchenette. Her pizza had 30 seconds to go. That was when the room began to melt away, as flashing colors swirled around the space. Lacus tried to call out, but she knew no one would hear her. She lived alone in a building with six or seven people in it. Her apartment was on the top floor, the only one. Her father had left her enough money to keep the place, but she had to work to get spending money.

The flashing colors, sparks and the eerie glow of the computer screen made the teen nauseous. Small, thin arms extended from the screen. Lacus tried to run, but her legs wouldn't move. She felt like screaming, but her throat was to dry. Slowly the pink haired teen was pulled from the safety of her home, through the computer monitor.

As the light subsided, Lacus Clyne lay on her desk; pink haired flopped over her face. The microwave chimed through the apartment, as she slipped from her chair to the cold floor.

Cagalli Yula Athha sat in her computer class at school. She chatted idly with her friend Stellar Loussier.

"I'm going to check my mail while the teacher isn't looking," Cagalli whispered to her friend. Stellar giggled, as Cagalli typed in her name and password.

"Do you have any mail?" Stellar mouthed to her.

"One." Cagalli mouthed back. She clicked on the mail.

**Two have been summoned; however, two more must join the fight. To end an age old conflict, bloodshed is inevitable. In the wake of destruction, the lake of life drips away. Death and killing will increase, as an evil of a caliber never before fought will arise. If you choose not to accept, a fait worse than death waits. Do you accept?**

**YES**

**NO**

"Wha'd it say?" Stellar asked, after the teacher let them have the rest of class as an open study.

"Take a look." Cagalli moved over to let her pink eyed friend read. After a quick scan, Stellar cringed.

"Sounds eerie. Stellar thinks if you're going to say yes, do it here in school rather than at home." Cagalli nodded and clicked yes. The download, like always, went really quick.

**Download complete, open file?**

**YES**

**NO**

Cagalli opened the file, the monitor flashed. Bright colors filtered into her amber eyes. Her pupils shrank, as she gasped for air.

"Cagalli!" Stellar waved her hand in front of her friend's eyes. The girl's hands went to her throat as she gasped for air. Her eyes shrunk, as she took in a loud gasp. Then her body went limp, her eyes pure white. "CAGALLI!" Stellar called loudly.

"Get an ambulance!" A red head yelled.

"What's going on?" Another student called.

"What's wrong class?" The teacher re-entered the class. He pushed students aside. "Oh, dear!" The teacher ran to his phone to begin dialing, as the monitor went black.

Athrun Zala tossed in his bed. He couldn't sleep. He sat up, climbing off his bed, and sitting at his computer. He booted up the system, yawning slightly. He felt the cold Atlantic breeze flow into his room. Shivering, he pulled a sweatshirt off the ground, slipping it over his head. He sat watching the computer boot and load. He then glanced out the window to the peaceful city of Hyannis, whose waves washed the calm shore silently.

Once logged in, he decided to check his mail. He had one mail. Lazily moving the mouse he clicked to open it. It read:

**Three have been selected, one to go. Won't you join the fight? A conflict could shatter the world, and innocents would be slain. The quintessence of evil is among the living once more. Will you help those who do not wish to die? Even through the fight to save the innocent from blood shed, blood will be spilt. However, if you should decline… Do you accept? **

**YES**

**NO**

Athrun, feeling very tired all of a sudden, clicked yes without thinking. The download went fast, which would have troubled the teen if he'd been awake.

**Download complete, open file?**

**YES**

**NO**

Athrun, again, clicked yes without thinking. All he could think about was going to sleep. The internet, the warm milk of the modern age. The computer hummed slightly, beginning to spark. The bright lights of the screen woke the teen from his drowsy state, and made him aware that something was wrong. As tentacle like arms jetted from the computer, Athrun struggled in vain. His hands pushed on the monitor, trying to keep himself out of… where ever those tentacles were coming from. However, he was pulled through.

As the light subsided, the navy haired teen fell back; his long hair covered his face. His computer made an automatic shut down.

_Wheel of Dawn_

Well I changed it only a little removing two things at the end. One of them felt like something only the original author would know about. I'm almost done with the second chapter which is made by me. I hope you all will like.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'm sorry for the delay. It's just that school started back about two weeks ago and it's been hectic. And before you start giggling I used the old definition of queer which means strange or weird.

**Chapter 2: Strange New World**

Fire enveloped the small village, huts and stables burning to the ground. The screams of dying people trapped in burning buildings filled the air. A masked man moved effortlessly through the village killing all who escaped the fires. The man made his way to the center of the village. He paused for a second surveying the landscape, and then kicked over a sword statue, partially melted due to the flames.

At that time a group of warriors from the village approached the man.

"You monster how could you!" screamed out one of the men.

"It was quite easy with such pitiful resistance," hissed the robed person. Enraged one man foolishly charged him. He chuckled a little then easily dodged the incoming attack. Not wasting a moment rushed behind the man and snapped his neck.

"Miguel nooo..," said the other man cut short as the creature swiftly ended his life. The third and final man dropped his sword and trembled in fear as it approached him.

"No please don't kill me I want to live please I beg you."

A slicing noise filled the air and with that the madness of that night ended

-Wheel of dawn-

Kira stirred as he began to wake up.

"I think he's waking up," said an unfamiliar voice, but clearly male.

"Jeez sure took long enough," said another voice, this time female.

Kira opened his eyes and sat up slowly. He looked around and saw three other people. A boy with blue who gave a smile, a blonde girl who gave an aggravated scowl, and finally a cute pink haired girl whose smile made him blush and turn away. "If you're done staring I'm Athrun, nice to meet you," said Athrun holding his hand out to Kira.

"Kira how about you two," said Kira pointing to the two girls.

"Cagalli."

"Lacus nice to meet you."

There was a bit of an awkward silence until Athrun spoke up. "Did you all get a strange email too?" They all agreed that they had received strange emails then passed out.

"First things first, we need to find out where we are," said Athrun taking command of the situation. He looked around until he saw a scrawny man in torn rags hobble by. "Excuse me sir would mind telling us where we are."

"Can't talk must run or they'll catch me." "Who's after you?" asked Athrun curiously. As soon as he'd finished talking two burly men sporting wooden clubs came running towards them. "Hey Garl Look what we got here two pretty girls." "You're right Efrit they'll fetch a hefty price on the black market. Especially with them queer clothing."

"I don't think I like the way you're talking about them like they're items," said Athrun with his lip slowly turning into a scowl. "You foolish child don't you know who we are? We are the royal enforcers for Indigo Ishmael," said Efrit pointing to a golden pendant on his shoulder with a blue I. "But before that, there's the reason we came here in the first place," said Garl smashing the raggedy man over the head.

"You bastards how could yo…" said Athrun cut short as he was knocked out by Garl. "Athru..." said Kira receiving the same treatment. The two men moved in on the girls. "Stay back you despicable monsters," said Cagalli trying to fight back. "Shut up you stupid broad," said Efrit smacking Cagalli across the face and throwing her over his shoulder. Garl did the same with Lacus but said," What about the two boys?"

"Leave 'em **he'll **be coming thru here at nightfall from what I hear. Ha there'll be nothing left of them."

-Wheel of Dawn-

"Aw dangit they got Arcen," said a blond haired man standing over the raggedy man.

"Hey Mu I found two boys still alive. It'd be bad to just leave them here maybe we should take them?"

"Well the commander won't like it but I understand. Let's go before nightfall."

-Wheel of Dawn-

I promise that the next few chapters will be more action packed. It's just I needed to set stuff up and foreshadow the hell out of this fan fiction.


End file.
